


Mommie Dearest

by Wolfsmilch



Series: Confrontations [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Everyone Loves Colin, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Meeting the Parents, They call me 'Innuendo Jones', so to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: A meeting between Colin and Mrs Knight, overheard in an elevator, shortly after David became an intern.





	Mommie Dearest

“Oh, Mr Denham. Do you have a moment?”

Colin turned just as the elevator door opened. He had just left the lab for the night and was on his way to meet some people from the technology department at the bar on level 12. Quickly walking up to him was a tall woman with long, light hair, maybe a bit older than him. Her elegant step and demeanour practically screaming True Blue.

“Sure. But please, call me Colin.”

The elevator doors slid shut behind them.

“Nice to meet you. I wanted to talk to you about David. Uh, I’m his mother.”

Colin smiled. “Of course. The resemblance is striking. Especially the eyes.”

The woman smiled. “Yes, a lot of people say that. Although he inherited the bad eyesight from his father, of course.” She laughed, before apparently remembering what she stopped him for.

“I have to say I’m a bit worried about David’s new schedule. Don’t get me wrong, I -, I mean we really appreciate you taking such good care of him. But on some days he’s gone until after midnight! Don’t you think you’re working him a bit too hard?”

Colin smiled. “David is one of the smartest interns I’ve ever had, I promise you, I give him nothing he can’t handle. Has he complained about his workload?”

David’s mother shook her head. “No, he would ever. He’s so happy to be finished with school, and he loves his new work.” She leaned forward and lowered her voice in mock confidentiality. “And just between us, I think he has rather taken a shine to you.”

Colin choked a laugh in his throat, as a certain recent image of David flickered briefly to the forefront of his mind, instead flashing a friendly smile with just a hint of surprise. “Really? You must be joking!”

“I’m really not, haven’t you noticed? Well, it doesn’t matter, I suppose a mother just always knows.” She laughed, but it sounded strained, artificial, not strained like David’s, but more like the posh laugh of the miners he had met. “Also, David will not stop talking about you. It’s starting to drive his father mad.” A smirk flashed across her face. “But if I’m honest, after having met you, I can’t really blame him.” She stopped, and made no attempt to hide her gaze dropping and wandering over Colin’s body. “If I wasn’t married…”

Colin chuckled. “Well, it seems like we have met too late then, what a shame. What were you saying about David?”

She snapped her head back up, whatever alternate course of events currently played out in her head having been rudely interrupted. “Huh? Oh, he’s just such a sensitive boy, you’ve got to be gentle with him.”

“Yes, you’re absolutely right. I’ll rethink his work schedule, maybe have him come in later in the mornings. Even geniuses do need their beauty sleep after all.” Colin leaned forward in the small elevator and took her hand, holding it in both of his. “Your son is a pleasure to work with. And I’m sure you can imagine just how far he’ll go under my supervision.”

The elevator chimed. “Level 12.”

“Well, thank you for this lovely chat, but I gotta get going now.”

“Say, why don’t you come for dinner some time?”

Colin nodded, squeezing her hand one last time before letting go.

“Oh, and needless to say…” She called after him, winking when he turned.

“I’ve never met you, got it.”


End file.
